Unexpected encounters
by GeassOfWriting
Summary: When an unlikely friendship between Suzaku and a Britannian girl emerges, something wonderful appears to have started. But is Meggie all she appears to be, and when Lelouch discovers her, his whole life could come crashing down because of this one girl who reminds Lelouch of someone he used to know. So when this girl is revealed to have geass, she has to decide who side she is on.
1. Chapter 1

Suzaku slowly strolled down the road, watching as Britannian's stared at him, their eyes full of hatred. But he ignored them, ever since he'd become an honorary Britannian; people of nationalities, numbers and Britannian's despised him. His fellow Elevens viewed him as a traitor; Britannian's as still just a number. He sighed as he acknowledged that neither country would accept him now.

He was harshly brought back to reality by something or someone ramming into him shoulder. As his vision cleared he spun round and got ready to shout at the idiot, he was fully prepared for a Britannian to blame him for the incident, no matter how minor. But instead he saw a young girl, only about 16 years old.

The girl was Britannian, her blonde curls, fair skin and blue-purple eyes making it obvious. Her porcelain skin was flawless and her nose turned slightly up in a regal way that gave her an air of authority. Her smart clothes were obviously tailored for her and were of the highest quality. Her creaseless white shirt was underneath a royal-blue sweater-vest and a gold tie with a white skirt and knee-length socks. She was sweating slightly, which explained the speed at which she knocked into him.

"Oh my, I am deeply sorry for my ignorance. I apologise for any incon-" The girl started, revealing a high-class accent and manner of speaking.

"No, no, it was my fault, doesn't matter." Suzaku quickly apologised, before realising that he had just apologised for her mistake.

The girl laughed and Suzaku couldn't help but smile as well, her happiness infectious. But her laughter didn't last for long as she quickly glanced over his shoulder obviously trying to locate something. She seemed to find it as her expression turned grey and insanely quick she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the alleyway next to them.

"Quickly, behind the bins!" She exclaimed, dragging Suzaku with more strength than he had expected.

Suzaku was pulled behind the bin just as a number of Britannian soldiers ran past the place where they had been a second before. Turning to the girl he saw that she was breathing heavily, but there was no mistaking her face for anything over than excitement.

As the men past the girl laughed, "Oh my, I've never been that excited before in my life. That was truly amazing, I could feel the adrenaline in the blood; I've never felt that before!"

"Why the heck are you running from the soldiers? Are you in trouble or something?" Suzaku curiously asked. "'Cause I have no clue what's going on!"

"They're my bodyguards."

"That still doesn't explain my question."

"Is it really that important for you to know?" The girl said, obviously surprised at his curiosity.

Suzaku was seriously considering just getting up and leaving the girl to do whatever she was doing. If she was in trouble then he wanted nothing to do with it. But something at the back of his mind told him otherwise. "Yes."

"Oh my, you're quite inquisitive!" The girl laughed.

Suzaku refused to smile and just stared at her. "Just tell me why some crazy girl crashed into me then dragged me into an alley to escape some soldiers then refuses to tell me why!"

"Fine." The girl said the frustration evident in her tone. "They were my bodyguards to protect me at all times of day and night. But I wanted to see Tokyo without several soldiers with me, spying on every breath I take. I've had guards my entire life but now I want some independence, which I can't have with constant surveillance. So I decided to explore for myself."

Suzaku was not expecting this answer so had no idea how to answer back so the pair just sat there for a minute in complete silence.

"I'm Suzaku." He said, holding out his hand.

"I'm Meggie." Meggie replied, shaking his hand. "You're the first Eleven I've ever met, did you know."

Suzaku almost laughed, "How is that even possible?"

"Don't laugh, Suzaku, it's rude." She playfully punched his arm, "But there aren't any Eleven's in Pendragon and this is my first time abroad."

"Have you just arrived in Area Eleven?" Suzaku asked curiously, wondering why a Britannian would casually talk to an Eleven.

"I came just last week, and until now I haven't been brave enough to go outside, truthfully." Meggie slowly explained, taking her time on each word.

"Have you moved here with your family?"

"Almost all of my family is back in the homeland, but my older brother is here and I wanted to spend some time with him."

Suzaku asked, "Does he work here? With the government?"

Meggie stared at the sky briefly before nodded, "Yes, and I thought that if I moved here me and my brother would reconnect but sadly he is busy on most days to even pass a message on to me. We were so close when I was younger, even though we are 8 years apart, but since he came here his job is more important than me."

Suzaku placed his hand on her shoulder, "Meggie… I'm sorry. Do you have any other siblings?"

This made Meggie laugh for some reason. "I guess you could say that, I definitely have a few. But I'm not close with any of them."

"Why?"

"When I was younger I wasn't the best sister ever. I used to pick fights with my siblings because I knew that my older brother would instantly come to back me up and refuse to see reason because his darling little sister needed protecting. I practically isolated myself from everyone except him because I felt that I didn't need anyone else." Meggie said, tears forming in her eyes before she wiped them away with the sleeve of her shirt.

"I knew someone a bit like that. He had a younger sister who was disabled and he would do anything for her and lie to protect her because he felt like he was the only one she needed, so it was hard to get him to let me talk to her." Suzaku explained, remembering his times with Lelouch and Nunnally.

"Oh my, I'm such a cry baby; I get teary-eyed at the slightest thing, one of my many faults."

"Don't worry about it." Suzaku smiled.

"I guess it's safe to leave now." Meggie said.

Suzaku suddenly remembered why he was there and snorted, "I definitely think that they're gone by now."

Meggie smoothed her clothes and Suzaku said, "I guess I should get going now."

He turned and started to walk away, but his mind was still focused on the Britannian girl behind him.

"Suzaku! Wait!" Meggie shouted, running up to him.

"What's wrong?" Suzaku queried, confused.

"It's just that I'm new to the city, so I might need a guide to help me find my way around Tokyo. Would you be willing to help an emotional wreck of a foreigner navigate?" Meggie smiled sweetly, showing her pearly white teeth.

"Sure, but won't people stare, seeing use together?"

"Who gives a flying-monkey what people think? I don't, and I'm the most insecure person I know."


	2. A reunion, a death and an introduction

Suzaku stared carelessly at his phone, wishing to hear the buzzing that meant that she had called. Meggie had isolated herself from him for the past few weeks, about the time that Lelouch had appeared and Prince Clovis was killed. Up until that point in time they had me phoning and texting constantly about nothing in particular, about nothing. After the first week of voicemail and unanswered texts he'd given up. He wondered if Meggie had realised that a rich Britannian girl like her couldn't be friends with an Eleven, whether or not he was an honorary Britannian. They'd been so close until now that Suzaku knew that something had to be wrong.

Slowly he picked up his phone and searched through his contacts until he saw 'Meggie'. Clicking her name he placed the phone to his ear. It rang for a few moments before sending him to voicemail.

"Hey, Meggie, it's me… Suzaku. I'm getting really worried about you. You haven't been responding to any of my messages and I don't know what to think. It's okay if you don't want to be my friend any more but I just want to-"

"Hello." Suzaku almost jumped as Meggie started speaking. "Suzaku?"

He sighed in relief and happiness, "Hi Meggie, I was just wondering if you were okay, you know, you've been ignoring me these past few weeks."

Meggie sniffed, "Oh my, I didn't realise that it had been that long. I am so sorry Suzaku, I've just been really… busy."

"What were you doing?" Suzaku queried.

"My brother's died."

"Oh." Suzaku's heart sunk, "I am so sorry, Meggie, I had no idea. What happened, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine; at least, I'm coping. He was killed a few weeks ago. He was murdered."

"Do you know who did it?"

"Yes," Meggie angrily said, the first time that he'd ever heard her annoyed, "It was Zero, he killed him."

Suzaku almost choked, "What, why?"

"The night that Prince Clovis was killed… he was in the building, and that terrorist killed him just because he was Britannian." She bitterly said.

Suzaku quickly decided to change the subject. "Do you want to go out tomorrow? To go shopping or see a movie, to take your mind off it?"

There was no reply for a few seconds and Suzaku wondered if Meggie had hung up, but after what seemed like a lifetime she replied, "Sure, how about I meet you outside your school? I can get my driver to-"

Suzaku laughed, "Or we could take the train?"

"Public transport… It'll be a first for me, but okay. Sure, what time do you finish school?" Meggie asked happily.

Suzaku told her the time and they hung up.

**The next day, Ashford Academy**

Meggie stood just outside the gates into the school, eyeing every student who came out, looking for Suzaku. She'd been surprised when Suzaku first told her that he was going to a Britannian school, yet she was so pleased with him when he told her that he'd made friends there, friends who didn't care that he was an Eleven.

Nervously she glanced down at her clothes and wondered whether she was dressed to smartly for the occasion. Maybe the white blouse and the navy blazer were a bit too much, especially with the blue kilt. Meggie was many things, but a typical fashionable teenager she was not.

Suddenly a student turned round the corner out of the school and knocked into her. Meggie took a step back and saw that a red-headed school girl was glaring angrily at her.

"Oh my, I am so sorry, I shouldn't be standing there, I apologise for any inconvenience I have cause you!" Meggie cried, bringing back memories of her first meeting with Suzaku.

She may have been mistaken but at that moment Meggie swore that she'd heard the girl saying 'stupid Brit.'

"Hey, Meggie!" Suzaku called, jogging up to the two girls.

Meggie smiled and waved, "Hello."

The girl just stared at Meggie, her face full of confusion. Suzaku caught up with her and hugged Meggie.

"Are you feeling any better?" Suzaku kindly asked, smiling at Meggie.

"A bit thanks." Meggie said and her gaze wandered to the girl who still had a confused expression on her face.

"Are you two friends?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, good friends." Meggie answered, linking her arm into Suzaku's.

"Even though he's not Britannian?" The girl questioned.

"I don't care if he's an Eleven, whether he was an Eleven or Britannian he would still be the same arrogant, annoying-"

"Yes, Meggie, I think she gets it. Oh, by the way, this is Kallen Stadtfeld, she's in my year. Kallen, this is Meggie, the annoying, emotional disaster-"

Meggie elbowed Suzaku in the ribs, "I think Kallen gets it."

Kallen smiled at the two, "It's nice to see people like you who don't care about nationality. I think you two would make a lovely couple."

Suzaku almost choked and Meggie started laughing. "We're not dating. We're just good friends, nothing more, nothing less."

"Yeah, it's perfectly normal for a boy and a girl to go out without actually _going out._"

Meggie suddenly beamed as if she had a great idea. "Kallen, how about you come shopping with us. Then it definitely wouldn't be a date!"

Kallen took a step back, shocked, "I don't kn-"

"Please, Kallen, I'm begging you." Meggie interrupted, clasping her hands together.

Kallen sighed and nodded, "Fine, if you're begging me then I don't have any choice or else I'm slightly worried you'll kill me."

Meggie's face suddenly fell and tears started to form in her eyes, "It's… it's okay."

Suzaku placed a hand on Meggie's shoulder and leant towards Kallen, "Her brother was just killed by Zero in the attack on Prince Clovis. They were really close."

"Oh." Kallen said, her expression unreadable, "I'm sorry for you."

"That's okay, it was that terrorist, Zero, who thinks he's trying to improve lies when instead he is ending them, destroying families."

Kallen suddenly turned away to gather herself and to calm her emotions. _Zero's not a bad person. He is fighting for the rights of the Japanese._

"Are we going to go or not?" She said, her face a mask.


	3. Authors Note

If anyone wishes to take over this story then please PM me and I will give them an idea of where I had intended the story to go


End file.
